Outlaw Bending
by 0M3N
Summary: Aang defeats Fire Lord, Zuko takes over Fire Nation, peace rules, for some time at least. 6000 has past, nothing will ever be like the old golden days plz read, and review I AM BACK
1. 000 Prologue

Outlaw Bending

-Prologue-

-3000 years ago-

After Avatar Aang triumph over Fire Lord Ozai, pace rule over the world, Fire Lord Zuko, with Mai as his wife had 1 kid; Roku; in the government of his nation, his beloved uncle Iroh as his highest consul, ruled over Fire Nation, maintaining peace and erasing the grudge the world once had against Fire Nation.

Aang along with Katara had 2 children, Gyatzo, an airbender and Paku a waterbender, Gyatzo lived a long life to make airbending culture to reborn almost completely.

Toph lived his life teaching young earthbenders the correct way of earthbending, had 1 child (who wasn't blind, as a fact).

Zoka had 3 children with Zuki, 2 girls; Azaeth and Eclipse, and a boy named Hakoda after his father.

Indeed peace was sweet…

-2000 years ago-

Raise Against Bending

With an incredible increase of technology, things that only benders become daily stuff, or at least not so amazing stuff, benders are started to be discriminated.

-1900 years ago-

Antibending Association appears, AA plans to eradicate bending as it considers it a menace to modern civilization. After some years, AA convinces world population that bending and benders cause bad, thus they being to strong, way too uncontrollable.

-1500 years ago-

Years of bending persecution has caused bending to have a foot in extinction. AA first strike against bending animals, then after benders.

In a desesperate attempt of saving the remaining benders, Avatar Gicor, calls upon the benders to form a new country, one in any bender could live, with a system different to anyone before, the Avatar with a consul formed of 4 top benders.

This new alliance saw a small time of peace, a couple of years, but then, AA attack, it was its plan that all the benders gather, and then it strike, a finishing move that ended with the bending era.

-1200 years ago-

Revolution against the AA.

AA real intentions were revealed, world domination, with having eliminated their last obstacle, the benders, and years ago. They make their real move to archive their real objective, taking over the power, fortunately their plan failed. Thus this AA disappears from public view; nevertheless rumours say it is still running.

Nevertheless, the wounds left by AA will never be cured. Part of world culture was destroyed.

-1000 years ago-

Bending art was completely forgotten, no more benders were grow up, and even through the avatar continued been born each generation, no masters to teach him, no avatar available. Some people intent to teach themselves to bend, this goes without any success.

-500 years ago-

Bending disappears. Bending just remains as a legend and then as a stupid myth (as say by "intellectuals").

-Present-

Our story starts.


	2. 001 Bending Alive

Outlaw Bending

Outlaw Bending

-Bending Alive-

"Bending? Doctor, are you serious? …"

The doctor nodded at Azulon, he by his side was rectulant to believing what his main scientist was telling him. But, if what he was telling him was true…? "Interesting, quite interesting, please continue"

The old man in front of him cleaned his throat and continued "Bending, yes, an amazing ability granted to some especial persons in memorial times, vanished from earth by a group of people calling themselves Antibending Association, rather clumsy name, don't you think so? As it says in my research this group intended in dominating the world and saw benders as menace, and decided to eradicate it…"

Azulon then interrupted "yes, yes, you don't need to tell me the story, for I may even know it better than you, what was that you were saying about resurrecting bending?"

"…my lord, I was about to get there, see, I have been researching a lot recently, and I have something better than bending to offer you"

The old doctor then walked away, Azulon intrigued chase him "Where are you taking me? I need my answers right now!"

The doctor, without stopping, talked to his chief "tell me my lord, what was bending's main problem to our friends the AA guys?"

"Too powerful for them to control… what importance does this has?" Azulon was starting to get impatient

"They prefer machines, for they being only loyal to them, now imagine, the power of a bender, with all the obedience of a machine" the doctor smiled "Lord Azulon, I offer you…" he opened the last door in the alley "…limitless power" Lord Azulon smiled, "…bending, alive…"

Diggory woke up abruptly, he felt the hard and cold; but quite pleasant, earth, the only thing he was angry at was that he was interrupted from his dream, now mentioning it, what a weird thing it was, he think, his dream, well imagine, he dreamed of himself soaring the sky, and then diving deep in the sea, he was so, alive… but then, it was gone, he fall of his bed and was abruptly interrupted from his pleasant dream, by… by… by an earthquake.

It was trembling like never, his stuff in the shelves was falling down, he hear screams coming from the street and his sister's room, nevertheless, he don't scream, he was never scared of this sort of things, he just stay there in his bed, he doesn't care of the trembling, as a matter of fact it was relaxing to fell the vibrations in his back, then slowly it started to calm down, then the screaming stopped, and then suddenly his mother, sister and father entered the room. Shit!

"Diggory! Are you crazy? Why are you still here?" yelled his father

"Diggory, you are such a fool, do you know that?" his 12 year old sister cried and his eyes red for crying and tearful "it was an earthquake! You idiot" she was horrified, and nevertheless worried about his beloved hated brother

"I was very comfortable, it felt like a massage, besides I was having an amazing dream into which I wanted to get again, so…"

His sister then screamed again "you where willing to die just to have a fucking dream again! Guess what! While you were here dreaming comfortable, we were terrified for you! You! You! Arggg! You are so selfish!" his sister was at the border of crying again.

"Lucy, calm down" Diggory's mother said Lucy, "he is all right"

"You are… unbelievable" Lucy shouts before she leaves the room, her mother then walks away after her

"You know Diggory, she was really worried about you, she was about to enter to look for you" his father told him solemnly "she is the way a lot more… well I don't know the word that may be suitable for this, just… Diggory, your sister is very concerning for you, please have more tact"

Diggory nodded his dad after than his father walk away, "what a tantrum" he told himself, as he let himself fall in his bed, he flex a bit "it wasn't that bad" then he turn on the TV, it was in the his usual music channel, nevertheless, there was no music in it.

"…experts can't conclude in the cause of the earthquake, which was ascending, in Richter scale even to level 13 in some places, this ones scattered all over the world, can point out the epicentre of such event, never an earthquake was that strong."

"Wow, indeed it was strong" Diggory said standing up, and then sitting down "well, it has passed"

The day then past without any other important stuff, some more replicas, but nothing as big, just the normal kind, as a matter of fact, no school, no phone (the lines were as full as hell), no more earthquakes, so, this day, in Diggory's opinion, started cool, but ended being quite boring. Besides that, Diggory had several rounds with his sister but again, nothing serious. To finish the day, the only problem was, to Diggory at least, that school will be on the next day. "Hope there are more quakes" Diggory told himself as he felt sleep.

Diggory was again flying "Cheers, this is cool" he yelled, "here I come…" all go blank

"…Diggory time to wake up" whisper his mother at him, the same old routine.

"Five more minutes mom" grunted Diggory, again, as usual

"Sorry honey, yesterday you don't go to school, you have your chance to rest" Diggory was again trying to fall sleep, "come on, wake up!" No answer, he wasn't willing to get up

"Mom, I don't want to go to school" said Diggory pulling his blanket over his face

"Rubbish, you are going, wanting it, or not!" mid-screamed his mom, her patience was about to end, again, routine.

"Mom, please", Diggory answer, he wanted to continue his dream, and was starting to lose his temper, "you can't force me to go…"

"I was so comfortable at my bed" said Diggory to James before sitting next to him in the school bus, "can you believe it?"

"Is the same all days, even when we are going somewhere that is not necessary the school, you have the same problem with waking up" said calmly James, his best friend, he was 16 years old, 2 years older than him (Diggory has 14), and since they know each other, James has been Diggory's conscience, knowing him as he knows his hand palm.

"Yes, yes, but I was having this awesome dream" started saying Diggory "… can you imagine yourself flying, and then, suddenly diving in the sea? I was so… free" he had always hated monotony, and these days, it was all he can find everywhere "I was hoping to… dream a bit more"

"About two more hours?" said James smiling

"That would be nice, but by the way to much long" the bus stopped, so Diggory stand up "I will said just an hour and a half" both of them walked out of the bus, and entered the main building

"I'll see you later" James said as he walk away, once the ring bell "I suggest you to get going, you are going to history, right? And Mrs. Aladro is… a sweetheart"

"I got it all under control" said Diggory walking away

But it wasn't under control," Sir, you are the most difficult student I have in 26 years of teaching history…"

"It is easy when history is younger than you" said Diggory under his breath, but loud enough for Mrs. Aladro and the class to hear

"Sir, to the principal office" Mrs. Aladro told him, Diggory sneak at her back, past her, and saw (for his very delight) that almost all the class was smiling and in the border of laughing, all the class, except for one, Luna, maybe the only one he cared to impress, serious, black and short hair (barely touching her shoulders), intelligent as a genius, delicate and rather perfectionist, she was you can say it, completely different to Diggory, he was easygoing, funny, not-so-smart (don't misunderstand, he was intelligent, but he will rather hide it than show it "what a bore" he told a lot of times to himself) and ravenous, as I say, completely different. Nevertheless, Diggory was totally infatuated by her, it doesn't matter how many times she reject him, how many times she ignored him, there was something he really liked about her.

"Sir, don't you hear me?" yelled Mrs. Aladro, "class! Silence! To the principal office Mr. Rave! And don't make me repeat it"

"Ok" answer Diggory leaving the room "besides, I am not in the mood for a history class…" he walked slowly to the principal's office "this day will be a bore"

"What is this time?" asked the principal as Diggory entered his office

"What makes you think I come here for something bad?" said Diggory, he had a quite good relationship with the principal, he even respect him "I may have come to pay a visit, have you consider that possibility?"

"Well, lets see, I have here, that you are supposed to have class with Mrs. Aladro, and I don't really think she will let you out of her class" he smiled, "so what is this time?"

The door opened abruptly "this young man is the worst of all my students" mid-screamed Mrs. Aladro as she entered the room, "he sleeps in my class, he plays stupid jokes and says me old and…" she stopped, and took a big breath, "he is always making anything else but the work"

"I work" answer Diggory shortly

"You work?" she yelled

"Calm down Mrs. Aladro" said calmly the principal, "I have already talked to Diggory and I am sure he will behave well, aren't you?" Diggory nodded, and then winked, "…there" said Mr. Gogh "you can go back to your classroom Mrs Aladro, restore order"

Mrs. Aladro then without stopping to stare at Diggory left the room

"Shall I go to class to?" asked Diggory calmly

"I think, that today, you must not attend to Mrs. Aladro's class" answered Mr. Gogh as he sat down "stay here a bit if you want, and when the next class is about to start, you go to the classroom"

The hour pass quickly, listening to Mr. Gogh's advice to stop messing with Mrs. Aladro, Diggory even listen to it, nevertheless, he didn't have the intention of doing such a thing.

"it is better if I go now" said Diggory opening the door "Thanks again, sir"

Diggory walked slowly to his classroom, he will be having biology next, he wasn't in the mood either, but well, Gogh had already saved him once, no more for a day.

Diggory opened the door of the classroom, no teacher, so he just entered slowly, a couple of classmates turn to look at him, some even congratulated him, Diggory looked at the back of the classroom, there she was, all by herself, reading what looked like a complicated book. She turned a to see him, or at least hi think that, so he smiled

"Good day class" said the teacher beside him "'days Diggory" said at him, Diggory nodded, noticing it was at her to whom she turn to see, not him,

"Good day, Miss Lavvy" he answer as he seat down in the right corner of the room.

Diggory was felling really frustrated, he was bored at first, but now, he was frustrated, the only person he consider interesting was Luna, and it was like he didn't exist to her, the rest of the classroom was only plain people to him, just classmates, his friends were counted, and here, well here he was only interested in Luna, of course not as a friend, he wanted to know her, to amuse her… SHIT! HOW FRUSTRATING!

"Earthquake!" the teacher mid-scream, "calm down kids, relax…" her voice was breaking, she was the one needing to relax, "get out slowly and with order…" it started moving more violently, then, a big uproar, all the students (and the teacher) were running to the door, only Diggory and Luna seem to stay unaware and calmed, he turn to look at her, but she was already gone, nor running but almost, he mid-run to the door, outside, the corridors were make a mess, boys were running everywhere, some pieces of ceiling have already fall (it was a cheap one).

"Amy!" screamed Luna, "Amy!" Diggory saw her avoiding crushing with the running 7th grade kids (they were a lot), Diggory intended to follow her, but it was harder than he thought it to be.

"Luna!" he screamed, "don't run that way, that exit is… to far away"

"Leave me alone! It is none of your business" Luna scream just before running to the left in a corner

Diggory again tried to advance, but it was even more difficult, the moving of the kids and quaking of the floor, it was almost impossible.

"Move!" screamed Diggory, the kids disperse, then he looked around and saw that he was in the main entrance, he had been pushed to the entrance, "Shit!" he told himself, he then run to the building.

James then stopped him, "No! Diggory wait there! What are you doing? The earthquake is still going on; it is dangerous to get in there…"

"Luna is in there" Diggory shout, "and I won't let her there" he intended to run, but James held him by taking him from the arm.

"Do you really think I will let you go in there?" Diggory pulled again, but James was clearly stronger, "'cause I won't" he then smiled at his best friend, "at least not alone"

Diggory mid smiled at his best friend, "Are you sure?"

James nodded, "Time to go"

Diggory and James entered the school. The earthquake was still going on, pieces of the ceiling were falling down and even some of the walls were down

"Where is Luna?" asked James

"Last time I saw her" Diggory said, "she run down the corridor to…" he tried to analyze the school, hoping to find out where she might be, "…first grade's section!"

"Why would she go in there?" asked James

"No idea" answer Diggory, "but we need to keep going" a wall the severed itself and finally fall out, "find Luna, and another exit…" then he saw her, Luna was standing there, a small bundle; it was a girl, Luna turn to look at him, amused (finally), then a piece of wall fall

"Luna…!" screamed Diggory, "I have to move this…"

"You can't…" shout James, "we need to take a detour around the stone, she is all right…" then, without any notice, piece of wall fall, right between them

"James! Shit! Are you ok?" screamed-asked Diggory

"Yes, it fell in front of me, I am ok, Diggory, I don't think I will be able to go there…" answered James from the other side of the rock

"It is ok…" answered Diggory, "I will go and find Luna, see you outside" the he run

He run, avoiding to collide with stones in the floor, it was hard, and most of the time, he crashed, over that, the earthquake was still going on, and the movement make it more difficult.

Finally he found another alley, "Luna! Are you there?!" Diggory run, and there she was, bent in a corner, "Luna, lets go" she don't moved

"Please" muttered Luna, "please leave"

"This place is falling down" Diggory said, "we need to go out" he pulled her a bit from the arm, then he saw her, embraced between Luna's arms, was a girl, a little girl, she was crying.

"Is that your sister?" asked Diggory

"My cousin…" answered Luna

"Is she all right?" asked Diggory

"None of…" Luna started "…yes…"

"We need to go" repeated Diggory

"I can't move her… she…" Luna stammer

"I will carry her" said Diggory, "but really, we need to go, you just saw it, the school is falling down, James is trapped and…"

"You don't understand…" started Luna

"Maybe I don't understand but we need to go" mid-shout Diggory pulling up Luna, and taking the girl from her

"Luna, I can't fix it, it is too strong…" whisper the little girl, Diggory let her in the floor

"Mary, are you sure?" Luna whisper back, trying to let Diggory out of the conversation

"Fix what?" asked Diggory, "what is happening?"

"Told you wouldn't understand" started Luna, but Mary interrupted her

"Luna" interrupted Mary, "he really cares about you, I can know it, you can tell him the truth…"

"The truth about what?" asked Diggory

"Diggory, I really appreciate all your concerning, but this doesn't really concern you…" said Luna

"Now I care" said Diggory

Luna took a deep breath, "This earthquake…" suddenly all fall down, the ceiling fall over them, all go black…

"Is everybody all right?" Diggory heard Mary said

"Good reflects Mary" said Luna, she then asked Diggory "still alive Diggory?"

Diggory stammered, "Yes…but I don't really understand how…"

"We will explain everything, but first, please Luna, a bit of light" said Mary

"Got it" answer Luna, and then a blue light ignite, Diggory turned to from where he thought the light was coming; it was from Luna's palm, a blue light, lighting like, then next to her, was Mary, standing up, her arms wide open, and in a weird position, a bit like a karate one. And, lastly Diggory look ever to see, floating over them, rocks, pieces of the ceiling and the walls.

"What the fuck is happening now?" screamed Diggory

"Diggory" said Luna, "shut up…and don't ask questions, yet" she turned to Mary, "Can you move these stones?"

"I don't really think so, there is at least a ton over, and with the earthquake still going on, it is more difficult…" Mary said

"Have you at least found the cause?" asked Luna

"Not really, I can sense it is somewhere near, in this city, but I can't figure out why…" she turned to Diggory, "what I know is, that definitively, wanting it of not, Diggory has to know"

"Well" started Luna, "where can I start?"

"From the beginning I would say", answer Mary sarcastically

"Got it" Diggory turned expectantly, "let's see…"

"Do you know something about benders?"

"My grandmother was always trying to tell me stories about that, but I don't really know…" said Diggory, "what that has to be with _this_?" asked Diggory expectantly

"Everything" said Mary

"I don't understand" replied Diggory

"Then shut up and listen" mid-screamed Luna

"Luna" whisper Mary

"Got it" answer Luna, "Listen…" she take a long breath "Long time ago, before you can imagine, there were powerful people called benders, those people, granted with the elements, the powers of nature, maintained the balance in the world, but today… all is over, long, long ago, most of us benders disappeared…"

"So you are benders" said Diggory, Luna nodded, "what happened to benders?"

"Benders, all over the history, had surpass a lot of obstacles, the big war against the fire nation was an example, but nothing will ever prepare benders for what came next; persecution from the people they had tried to protect and…" Diggory look her directly in the eyes, "…TOTAL ANNIHILATION" Diggory stared at her, he wanted to know more, "less time ago, nevertheless much more than you can imagine, some time after the incredible increase of technology, a bunch of crazy people, calling themselves Antibending Association, blaming benders for disorder causers and freaks, started a persecution that after some years; ended with all of my culture…" he lighting in her hand become a bit bigger, "for generations my family, a firebending one" she turned to see Mary, "and hers, a earthbending, had intended to find other survivors, other modern benders lo teach them the very few bending we know, at least compared to the ancient times; and of course, to try to find more of our culture" Luna sit down, the light went a bit opaque

"Does a bender is causing this earthquake?" asked Diggory

"Only one kind of bender is able of producing this kind of earthquake" said Mary

"The avatar" whisper Luna

"Avatar?" again Diggory's head was going circles

"Well" Luna's face was going a bit more relaxed, I should say, she was starting to trust more in Diggory, "a normal bender can bend only one element; for example, Mary is an earthbender, I am a firebender, nevertheless, there is one person that can master all four elements, this is called an avatar"

"A person" repeated Diggory

"Each generation has one" Luna said. "After the previous one dies, the avatar spirit reborns in a future bender kid in the next nation in the avatar circle"

"Got it" said Diggory, "so you think this avatar is causing this?"

"We think so" said Mary, "but we don't know why"

"Wow" whisper Diggory, "I just had a history class in which I didn't fall sleep" he smiled at Luna, "tell me more…"


	3. 002 Buried Alive

Outlaw Bending

Outlaw Bending

-Buried Alive-

"Ok, that's all you got to know" finish Luna

Diggory was amused, benders and elements, wars, bending animal, there was so much to know…

"Lets get to more important stuff" Luna turned to see Mary, "can't you move this stones yet?"

"I am sorry to tell, that no" said Mary, "normally I would be able of doing it, but with the earthquake, everything is more difficult"

"What will happen then?" asked Diggory, turning to see Luna, then he asked, "wait a second, if you are a firebender, then why you have" he pointed to Luna's hand, "…that in your hand?"

"It is lighting" said Luna, "but we will talk about that later, we need to get out of here…"

Diggory sat down, he watch Mary and Luna talking, trying to find an answer, then he felt something new, impotence… he wasn't able of doing anything.

"Can I do something?" asked Diggory

"Unless you are a bender" said Mary, "I don't really think you can help this time"

"You can help me find a which side is weaker" said Luna, Mary turned to look at her

"What for?" asked Mary

"I will fire the strongest lighting to there to make a big hole, you won't have to lose your focus and…"

"It is not a good idea" said Mary, "the bubble with break down and it would be harder for me to keep it from falling down"

"Then I am out of ideas" said Luna before she sat beside Diggory

"Calm down" said Diggory at Luna, but it didn't seem to work, the earthquake was still goind on, "amm… how long could this earthquake last?"

"Avatar's powers are almost limitless" answer Mary, "this earthquake can last weeks"

"Oh my god" said Luna, "we need to find a way out of here" she stand up, and started looking around the bubble, "Mary, what can you do without losing control of the bubble?"

"Almost nothing" answer Mary, "maybe move some stones, but nothing spectacular…" the earthquake then without any notice increased drastically, "no way!" yelled Mary, "not more…!" stones started falling, she was losing her focus, "I won't be able of maintaining focus if this worsens…"

"Mary! Resist!" yelled Luna

But she can't, and rocks started to fall heavily, one hit Luna straight in the head, knocking her down…

"Luna!" yelled Mary and Diggory, Mary couldn't move, it would be worse, Diggory move to her, he touched her head, she was bleeding, "Luna…" It can't be true… "This can't be true" yelled Diggory…

Suddenly all the rocks were gone, and the earthquake was over…


	4. 003 Unable

Outlaw Bending

-Unable-

Luna opened her eyes, all was confusing, nevertheless, all was ok, no rocks, the earthquake was over, "Mary! You did it!" she step up from the bed, "I know you would do it"

Nobody answered

"Hello?" mid yelled Luna, this was Mary house, why was everything so silent?

"So you have already wake up?" said a familiar voice, nevertheless, it wasn't Mary's

I was Diggory…

"You!" Luna screamed, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Diggory jumped a bit with the sound of her voice, "you silly fool! You were at the verge of ruining all!"

"Saving your life is something really that awful?" this time Mary was talking, she started laughing at the look of Luna's face, "yeah, I was as astonished as you, but Diggory is an earthbender…" Diggory was smiling in return, "and a very good one as a matter of facts"

Luna stood up at the very mention of this, "HE! A bender?" He was furious, "an earthbender? You must be joking!" the without saying more, Luna ran towards him, and with a casual and apparently effortless freckle of her finger, Diggory was across the room, "he is weak and tender as a puny airbender, and you pretend him to be a earthbender? I am ten times as tougher than him!" she again prepared to tackle him

Mary stepped right between them, "he is still an apprentice, my apprentice for instance, and Luna I will ask you to stop teasing him"

"Mary, let her say whatever she wants" Diggory said, "I will prove my self…"

Mary smiled at Luna, Luna glared angrily at him

"Lets get stared then…" Mary stepped slowly out of the room, Diggory quickly followed her, Luna stared at them and finally decided to follow too, Mary guided Diggory to what looked like a football field except it was filled with big rocks, some of them badly burned, "welcome to my training field…" she smiled, "You already know some theory, now its time to do some practice work…" then, with a small kick to the ground, a big rock appeared "this is an old way of teaching, you will be moving a rock…"

"Moving a rock?" Diggory repeated, "di lucho, right?" lets see, then putting all of his effort in a single kick, he kicked the rock, then a roar

Luna was bent with laughter; the rock didn't move an inch, "what a earthbender" she was gleaming, "at least I would have expected you being thrown away! I think this is a tie!!"

"Concentrate more, you didn't move so you have something right…"

"Or maybe he is just a brat who is trying to push a rock" Luna added, "maybe a boo-bender…"

"Luna shut the fuck up…" Mary said, "Another try?"

And they did, another time the rock stayed static, and again Luna laughter about him, and again, and again…

1 hour later, the rock was there, the only difference was that Luna was tired of laughing, "I think is it more than obvious that he is not what we; well you, think…"

"I didn't stop the earthquake, nor you did" she was really frustrated, "know what? Come with me…" Mary walked down the field, "I think you just need some inspiration…"

Luna suddenly hardened her expression, "you aren't thinking of taking him _there_, right?" Mary just continued walking, "Mary, don't even dare…"

Mary continued walking, she turned down a alley and continued downstairs, all was make of stone and there was no sing of real technology in there, the space was lightened by a strange light coming from some weird crystals, he was tempted to ask, but he preferred to stay quiet, "Diggory, you are about to enter a sacred place, take of your shoes" Mary was barefoot, so she just put on a pair of slippers, Luna, looking quite resigned, took her own shoes an putted on another pair, Diggory copied, Mary continued to walked downstairs

Finally Diggory saw an end

A big door; an ancient looking one, was standing right before them, four strange looking locks ornate the door, "this is on of the doors to the chamber of the masters…"

"An ancient enclosure meant only for bender masters…" Luna grunted

"a place Diggory, you are now being invited" Mary glared at Luna, then stepped closer to the door, "this is my entrance, only a full lengthen earthbender is able to open it, she then took a complicated posture, "this way I can open it" suddenly a strong green glow surrounded her and with another movement, the lock clicked open, "this way…"

"One of the doors?" Diggory asked

"There are a total of four doors, each element has one, currently we have access to just two of them, earth…"

"And fire, but don't expect me to show it to you…" Luna was again angry

Mary walked a little bit more and the stairs come to end, then right before their eyes was a bigger chamber, more brightly and clearer than the one before, in the center Diggory saw 4 magnificent statues

"Welcome to the chamber of masters…" Mary said, "this is a last honing place to the most powerful benders ever…"

Luna cleared her throat and talked, "Fire Lord Zuko, his father Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Princess Azula, the most powerful firebenders ever…" Luna was staring at the nearest statue, 3 persons stood there, a fierce looking young woman, "Azula, the blue fire dragon…" a tall and cruel looking man, "Fire Lord Ozai, the best thunder user ever"

"He was…" Mary said

Luna smiled, "And Fire Lord Zuko, the last man to directly learn from the original fire bending masters, the dragons…"

Diggory continued watching the statues, fierce looking and magnificent, the statues make him chill, then he noticed something else, a dagger, a pair of swords and a kind of crown

"The fire relics…" Luna continued, "Only the supreme a firebender is allowed to take them… anyone else will be burned to death is _he_ even tries…" Luna glared at him, "the lighting dagger, the dragon blades and the fire crown…"

"This side…" Mary started talking so Diggory turned to see her, "Toph Bey Fong" she smiled, "my great great great great great… well you know it, great grandmother… the best earthbender ever, the only person to master all disciplines and to fully perfect metalbending" the woman was a tomboy looking one with a great grin in her face, her eyes were blank… "Blind…" Mary echoed, and then right before her, stood a black metallic bracelet, "Toph's space earth bracelet… hope someday it may be mine…"

"it will…" answered Luna, "then this side we have Master Katara, the most powerful master ever, it was said to be conquered only once b her husband Avatar Aang, able of taking water from anywhere, she was the only known user of the horrible technique called bloodbending, she was also gifted with a powerful medical abilities and a fierce combat spirit… I really admire her…" in front her statue; a peaceful looking woman, were just two relics, "the moon choker and the last drop of the sacred spiritual world water…"

Mary smiled, "and finally we have Avatar Aang, the last original airbender, master of all elements and only known user of the ultimate technique, energybending" Mary finished the presentation, "I took you here cause is my last hope you can get some inspiration from this… it really worked for me, hope it does for you too…"

Diggory looked at the statues firmly; they were so magnificent and represent something even greater

"I will try again…" Diggory said, some minutes later and once they were back in the field, "here I go…"

There was a great explosion, and the roof exploded open right over Mary, a lighting struck down, Mary was…

Safe

Mary was lying in the floor, then, there beside her, Luna was standing arms wide open

"Luna, quick reflexes, thanks for that…" Luna didn't moved, "Luna?" Mary reached out to touch her, then there was a zap and Luna ran

"Don't touch me…" her voice was hysterical, and her eyes were blank, "that was no normal lighting…" a big bolt of electricity came out of her, "I can't take it from my body…"

"The avatar?" Diggory asked

"The avatar…" Mary and Luna answer


End file.
